The present invention relates generally to fire hydrants and, more particularly, to a locking fire hydrant, a fire hydrant body, and a method for restricting unauthorized access to a fire hydrant.
Firefighters need quick and reliable access to water to fight fires safely and effectively. Unfortunately, it is relatively easy for unauthorized users to gain access to the fire hydrants currently installed in most major metropolitan areas. Unauthorized use of fire hydrants is problematic because it wastes water, endangers firefighters and the communities they serve by lowering the water pressure to the point that water cannot be moved from the fire hydrant to the engine pumper, and requires that significant amounts of labor and money be expended to repair or replace the damaged fire hydrants.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a fire hydrant that can effectively withstand repeated attempts to gain unauthorized access thereto.
Broadly speaking, the present invention fills this need by providing a locking fire hydrant that includes a locking cap mounted on a hydrant body that is configured to protect the locking cap from being tampered with by unauthorized users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a locking fire hydrant is provided. The locking fire hydrant includes a fire hydrant body having an outlet port, a valve access hole, and an outer surface with a recess defined therein. The recess is configured to receive a locking cap for closing off the outlet port and the valve access hole. A locking cap for closing off the outlet port and the valve access hole is mounted on the fire hydrant body such that the locking cap is received in the recess defined in the outer surface of the fire hydrant body.
In one embodiment, the locking cap is secured to the fire hydrant body with a short travel, quick action latching mechanism that includes tongs configured to grab an inner surface of the fire hydrant body. In one embodiment, the short travel, quick action latching mechanism is actuated by a shaft that extends through an aperture in the locking cap. In one embodiment, the shaft has a mushroom head and the aperture in the locking cap is defined by a first surface that defines a first cone and a second surface that defines a second cone.
In one embodiment, an outer surface of the locking cap is provided with lugs configured to serve as gripping points for a tool configured to remove the locking cap. In one embodiment, the lugs are provided with a back chamfer. In one embodiment, the lugs are radially spaced around a perimeter of the locking cap at unequal radial positions such that no two lugs are diametrically opposed to one another.
In one embodiment, the fire hydrant body has a head that defines a hollow interior. The head has a main outlet port, a valve access hole, and an outer surface configured to define a main cap recess that surrounds the main outlet port and a valve access channel that extends between the main cap recess and the valve access hole. In this embodiment, the locking cap, which is configured to close off the main outlet port and the valve access hole, is mounted on the fire hydrant body such that the main cap recess and the valve access channel shield an interface between the locking cap and the head of the fire hydrant body from access by unauthorized tools. As used in connection with the description of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cunauthorized toolsxe2x80x9d refers to sledgehammers, pry bars, chisels, wheel pullers, jacks, and other implements that unauthorized users might use to open or damage the fire hydrant.
In one embodiment, the head of the fire hydrant body has an auxiliary outlet port. The outer surface of the head is configured to define an auxiliary cap recess that surrounds the auxiliary outlet port and an auxiliary cap locking slot that extends between the main cap recess and the auxiliary cap recess. An auxiliary cap for closing off the auxiliary outlet port is mounted on the fire hydrant body such that the auxiliary cap recess shields an interface between the auxiliary cap and the head of the fire hydrant body from access by unauthorized tools.
In one embodiment, the auxiliary cap has a pivot arm with a ledge at an end thereof. In one embodiment, the pivot arm is configured to be seated in the auxiliary cap locking slot such that the ledge extends into the main cap recess. In one embodiment, the locking cap is mounted on the fire hydrant body such that the locking cap pins the ledge of the auxiliary cap pivot arm in the main cap recess and thereby locks the auxiliary cap to the fire hydrant body. In one embodiment, the locking cap has a tongue extending therefrom, and the valve access channel is configured to receive the tongue.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a fire hydrant body is provided. The fire hydrant body includes a head having an outlet port and a valve access hole. The head also has an inner surface and an outer surface, with the inner surface defining a hollow interior and the outer surface having a recess defined therein. The recess surrounds the outlet port and extends to the valve access hole. In one embodiment, the outlet port is a main outlet port and the head further includes an auxiliary outlet port. In this embodiment, the outer surface has a recess surrounding the auxiliary outlet port defined therein. In one embodiment, the outer surface of the head has a recess that extends between the main outlet port recess and the auxiliary output port recess defined therein.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method for restricting unauthorized access to a fire hydrant is provided. In this method, a fire hydrant body having an outlet port, a valve access hole, and an outer surface with a recess formed therein is provided. A locking cap for closing off the outlet port and the valve access hole is mounted on the fire hydrant body such that the recess shields an interface between the locking cap and the fire hydrant body from access by unauthorized tools.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a method for locking an auxiliary cap to a fire hydrant is provided. In this method, an arm attached to an auxiliary cap is positioned so that a portion of the arm is disposed in a recess surrounding a main outlet port of a fire hydrant. A locking cap for closing off the main outlet port is mounted on the fire hydrant such that the locking cap pins the portion of the arm attached to the auxiliary cap in the recess surrounding the main outlet port.
The locking fire hydrant of the present invention can effectively withstand aggressive attempts to gain unauthorized access thereto because the hydrant body shields the components mounted thereon, e.g., the locking cap and the auxiliary cap, from being accessed by unauthorized tools. Consequently, the locking fire hydrant of the present invention is more reliable than conventional fire hydrants used in major metropolitan areas. In addition, the locking fire hydrant of the present invention is readily accessible in that firefighters can remove the locking cap from the hydrant body quickly, e.g., in about 5 seconds, using the removal tool. By essentially eliminating unauthorized use thereof, the locking fire hydrant of the present invention not only conserves water, but also ensures that there will be sufficient water pressure available to move water from an open hydrant to an engine pumper. The locking fire hydrant also prevents damage to fire hydrants caused by foreign objects placed in the hydrants when unauthorized persons open them. Thus, the locking fire hydrant of the present invention helps firefighters get water to fires quickly and reliably and thereby helps create a safer environment for firefighters and the communities they serve.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.